1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transfer device for a radial tire second stage assembly.
2. Background Information
According to European Patent Application publication no. 0540048 filed by the present Applicant, a radial tire is produced by forming the second stage assembly of the tire on the inner surface of a toroidal body; separately forming the first stage assembly of the tire on inner rings supporting the bead portions of the first stage assembly; placing the first stage assembly inside the toroidal body and on the inner surface of the second stage assembly; forming the sidewalls of the tire, which are placed on the first stage assembly; and assembling annular walls for connecting the toroidal body and inner rings and so forming a mold suitable for use as a curing mold.
The above assembly process involves continual, exact displacement of the second stage in relation to the first stage assembly.